Capa
by mandyd
Summary: - Minha capa não é idiota. - Vincent inclinou o queixo e virou-se para o outro lado, me dando as costas. - Você... Tem inveja. VINCENTxCLOUD


**N/A:** Depois de uma breve discussão sobre capas, nada melhor do que uma ficzinha para passar o tempo. Porque sempre tem alguém com uma capa.

**Pairings:** Vincent/Cloud. Aceitem e sejam felizes (assim como eu hihi).

**Warnings:** Slash. Não gosta, não leia, por favor :)

**Rated T:** Por capas e beijos, hm...

* * *

** Capa**

- Strife - Vincent estava me fuzilando com aqueles olhos vermelhos. - você poderia fazer com que seus pés se mexessem, por favor? - Ele disse. - Temos que chegar em Edge até o amanhecer. - Ótimo, Vincent. Grato pela informação. Como se eu não soubesse que precisávamos chegar em Edge até o amanhecer. E meus pés estavam se mexendo. Talvez não tão rápido quanto eu gostaria que estivessem, mas definitivamente estavam se mexendo. Será que Vincent podia ao menos se dar conta do frio que fazia? Oh, não acredito que podia. Porque se pudesse, não estaria se mexendo com tanta rapidez. Meus músculos provavelmente estavam congelados e minhas articulações estavam tão prejudicadas pelo clima que era óbvio que eu não podia me movimentar com maior velocidade. Quero dizer, não havia outra explicação plausível.

- Certo, Vincent. - Eu disse, tentando manter a calma. Não valia a pena discutir com Vincent. Jamais. O que quero dizer é que, quando se trata de Vincent, por mais que você esteja certo, sempre estará errado. Entendem o que quero dizer?

- Está tudo bem, Strife? - Vincent perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Aqueles olhos vermelhos podem ser extremamente assustadores quando se olha de um certo ângulo. Eu estava com frio. Meus pés estavam doendo. E eu pude ouvir meus dentes batendo uns contra os outros. É óbvio que eu não contaria a Vincent que eu estava exausto. E é mais do que óbvio que eu não deixaria que ele percebesse que estava batendo os dentes de tanto frio. - Cloud?

- Tudo. Bem. - Falei, enquanto cobria minha boca com um dos braços. Vincent apertou os olhos. - Sério.

Vincent não pareceu acreditar em minhas palavras. Caminhamos mais alguns metros até que ele sugeriu que parássemos para descansar. Vincent não estava cansado. Ele nunca está cansado. Sem reclamar, apoiei-me em uma grande rocha e fui deslizando lentamente até o chão. Peguei meu cantil e o virei em minha boca. Nenhuma gota de água caiu. Ótimo. Eu nem estava com sede mesmo. Vincent permaneceu de pé, praticamente imóvel, enquanto eu me esforçava para manter uma expressão saudável no rosto e não começar a tremer por causa do frio. O vento gelado batia em meu rosto. Assim como no de Vincent. Mas ele não parecia se importar muito com isso. Maldito reflexos involuntários. Meus dentes começaram a bater de novo. Não pude deixar de notar que os olhos de Vincent estavam fixos em meus braços que ficavam arrepiados. Com o frio, claro. Querem saber, eu viveria perfeitamente feliz em Vênus, com seus 460º C.

- Acho que isso é frio demais pra você, huh, Strife? - Vincent provocou. Aparentemente Vincent era imune a todo e qualquer tipo de sensação humana. Isso me irritava. Pensando bem, retiro o que disse. Vincent podia sim ter sensações humanas. Eu podia vê-lo mergulhando numa piscina de prazer enquanto me observava congelar.

- Você diz isso - Tentei interromper o bater dos meus dentes. - porque tem uma capa. - Certo, porque tem um capa? Que tipo de argumento foi esse? Eu costumo ter argumentos mais inteligentes e sensatos do que esse. Parece que além de prejudicar meus músculos e articulações, o frio começava a destruir os meus neurônios. Vincent ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria um de seus olhos e soltou uma risada cínica. Pasmem, Valentine era capaz de rir. Isso são duas manifestações humanas em um único dia. Aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho demais para mim.

- Uma... Capa? - Ele cruzou os braços. Nossos olhares se encontraram.

- Uma capa, claro. - Eu disse. - Você só não está com tanto frio quanto eu porque tem uma capa idiota. - Me senti como uma criança, reclamando porque o brinquedo dele era mais legal do que o meu. O que, de fato, tinha um fundo de verdade. Convenhamos que uma capa, naquelas circunstâncias, era bem mais útil do que meus trajes rasgados e sem mangas.

- Minha capa não é idiota. - Vincent inclinou o queixo e virou-se para o outro lado, me dando as costas. - Você... Tem inveja.

Certo. Talvez tocar no assunto da capa tenha sido um erro. Talvez eu não devesse ter chamado a capa de idiota. Mas Vincent definitivamente não deveria ter dito que eu estava com inveja. Haviam cinco mil coisas das quais eu sentia inveja naquele momento. A capa de Vincent não era uma delas.

- Eu não tenho inveja de capa nenhuma. - Afirmei. - O que eu quis dizer é que, se eu tivesse uma capa, também não estaria com frio. - Meus dentes recomeçaram a ranger.

- Ah, é? - Vincent ajeitou o cabelo novamente. - Quer saber, Cloud? Se eu não tivesse uma capa, eu lhe garanto que não estaria tremendo feito uma garota como você. - Ele suspirou e me deu as costas novamente.

- Sabe, Valentine? - Eu disse, tremendo ainda mais devido ao vento que batia contra meu rosto. - Talvez eu esteja mesmo com frio. - A capa vermelha esvoaçava de um lado para o outro de acordo com a vontade do vento. - E já que aparentemente você é imune ao frio e quer continuar caminhando, por que não me empresta sua capa idiota para que possamos ir andando, huh? - Abracei meus joelhos numa tentativa frustrada de me proteger do vento. Devo admitir que estava um pouco embarassado. Era definitivamente uma capa idiota. Mas eu estava morrendo de frio. E estava começando a pensar que talvez a capa de Vincent estivesse dentro das cinco mil coisas das quais eu sentia inveja naquele momento. Ele voltou-se para mim novamente e deu dois pequenos passos aproximando-se. Um leve sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Desista, Strife. Eu não vou dar a minha capa pra você. - Ele revirou os olhos. Eu bati os dentes. - Você pode bater os dentes o quanto quiser.

- Ótimo. Então vamos ficar aqui até parar de ventar. - Continuei batendo os dentes. - Ou até eu parar de tremer. - Declarei. Vincent, depois de refletir por alguns segundos, lançou-me um olhar misto de ódio e prazer. Aqueles olhos vermelhos podem ir de assustadores à sedutores em segundos e, analisando, isso os torna ainda mais assustadores. Aliás, não é que eu achasse os olhos de Vincent sedutores. Estou só expressando uma opinião geral sobre eles. Ele levou uma das mãos a nuca e abaixou a cabeça. Em seguida, segurou a ponta da capa, puxando-a para o lado e para o alto ao mesmo tempo.

- Anda, Strife. - Vincent disse, fazendo sinal com a cabeça, examinando meu corpo, mais pálido que o normal, tremer. - Não quer morrer de frio, quer? - Ele soltou um suspiro e depois continuou olhando para diretamente para mim.

- Eu não quero - Disse, sendo interrompido na metade da frase por um espirro. - dividir a capa com você, Valentine. - Concluí, apertando meus joelhos com mais força, tentando me manter aquecido. O vento fazia com que fosse cada vez mais difícil manter os olhos abertos. Oh, merda, eu estava literalmente morrendo de frio.

- Bom... - Vincent soltou uma risada cínica, ainda segurando a capa na mesma posição. - É pegar ou largar. E, sinceramente, você não parece estar em condição de recusar uma oferta dessas. - De novo aquele olhar misto de ódio e prazer, desta vez mais prazer do que ódio, me atingiu. Eu ergui o rosto lentamente, protegendo meus olhos com um dos braços. - Além do que, daria muito trabalho explicar para Tifa e os outros o porque eu deixei Cloud Strife morrer congelado. - Levantei-me apoiando na rocha onde eu estava encostado e comecei a dar pequenos passos em direção a Vincent. Eu não estava muito certo se queria mesmo entrar em baixo daquela capa, mas, convenhamos, eu não tinha outras opções. E não queria morrer congelado. Coloquei-me ao lado de Vincent, entrando embaixo daquela capa. Ele contornou meu tronco com um dos braços, envolvendo-me com o tecido vermelho. Devo admitir, estava bem quentinho alí em baixo. Nos encostamos em uma grande rocha e sentamos no chão, um ao lado do outro, ou melhor, um preso ao outro por aquela capa. Meu rosto estava voltado para o de Vincent, esperando uma reação. Seus olhos acharam os meus. Eu esperava um olhar que dissesse "Cuidado com essa mão, Strife", mas ao invés disso, os olhos de Vincent eram suaves. Seu olhar era... Doce. Depois de alguns minutos, consegui parar de tremer. Foi então que me dei conta de que o frio era só um dos meus problemas. Vincent provavelmente iria querer continuar a caminhada até Edge durante a madrugada e meus pés estavam me matando. Estava escuro demais para enxergar um palmo a frente dos olhos e eu provavelmente havia pego um resfriado por causa do frio, já que meu nariz estava me deixando louco. Inclinei meu pescoço encostando um lado de meu rosto no ombro de Vincent. Fiquei esperando que ele me repreendesse, o que não aconteceu. Ele ajeitou seu braço em torno de meu corpo e eu tive a leve impressão de que me puxou para mais perto. A idéia de caminhar as próximas cinco horas me dava náuseas. Fechei os olhos e comecei a fingir que estava dormindo. Pude sentir o rosto de Vincent chegando mais perto do meu, poucos minutos depois de meus olhos se fecharem. Pude perceber seus lábios chegando cada vez mais perto dos meus. Tocaram minha bochecha. Meu queixo e por fim minha boca. Vincent me beijou tão suave e delicadamente que, involuntariamente, comecei a responder ao beijo. Mantive meu corpo imóvel enquanto seu braço contornava meu corpo e algumas mechas de seu cabelo caíam sobre meu rosto. Ele se movia lenta e harmoniosamente mantendo seus lábios perfeitamente encaixados com os meus o tempo todo. Ele se afastou num suspiro.

- Boa tentativa, Strife. - Vincent soltou uma risada abafada. - Se sua língua tivesse se mexido um pouco menos, eu poderia ter acreditado que estava dormindo. Mas... Uau.

- Merda. - Eu disse, enquanto minhas bochechas coravam de vergonha. Vergonha por estar embaixo da capa de Vincent. Vergonha por fingir que estava dormindo por preguiça de caminhar. Vergonha por tê-lo beijado. Eu queria simplesmente desaparecer. O vento que havia cessado há algum tempo atrás voltara a tocar meu rosto. Num reflexo, me encolhi junto a Vincent. Ele riu. Eu devia estar mais do que ridículo nessa situação.

- Sabe, Cloud... - Vincent começou. - ...Eu preciso confessar uma coisa. - Ele aproximou seus lábios de meu ouvido e pude sentir o calor dominar o meu corpo rapidamente. - Não era a capa que estava me mantendo quente esse tempo todo. - Ele sussurrou.

Oh, Valentine. Vou te dar um motivo para realmente dizer isso.

**THE END.

* * *

**

******N/A:** É o que eu sempre digo: Sempre tem uma criança embaixo da capa. E eu incluo o Cloud nessa categoria (?. HUAHUAAHUHUA Uma review talvez? D:


End file.
